Mission Creek's Newest secert
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: Two girls move to mission creek and slowly sneek into the Davenports lives. What the Davenport's don't know is that they ot a secret of their own. Featuring Christina and Evelyn Jackson! Have fun with their new secret!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Christina POV

Me and my furturnal twin sister Evelyn walked into Mission creek highschool. Hello, my name is Christina Jackson. Now what I'm about to tell you is very strange. I am white and my twin sister is black. We're the same height, 5'6, We both have long brown hair and I have boue eyes, she has brown eyes. I wore my black combat boots, my black skinny jeans, a navy green shirt that said 'Real super hero's don't wear capes they wear Dog tags' with a picture of dogtags next to the words and a cute pink jacket. Evelyn wore a pair of pink hightops, Light blue colored jeans, a black shirt that said 'I need a life and so do YOU' and a picture of a hangman from the hang man game under it and a cute pink jacket also. We both had our hair curlled and had on purple headbands.  
"Breath check?" Evelyn asked. I nodded. We looked around and no one was looking at us. I smelt Evelyn's breth  
"Mint." I said getting them from my bag and handing one to her. Than she smelt my breath  
"Mint." She said and I put a mint in my mouth before putting the rest away.  
"Better." We said at the same time. I reset my headband and sighed  
"I hope nothing goes wrong in this place." I said. I turned my head and scaned my saroundings. I saw a cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 5'9 and he looked my age. I looked at Evelyn  
"Watch and lurn. I'm gonna make a friend" I said. I walked up to the boy and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me  
"Hello." I said  
"Oh hi." He said. "Do I know you?" He asked. I shook my head  
"No I just moved here from Florida. I'm Christina Jackson." I said holding out my hand. He shook it  
"I'm Chase Davenport." He said. I nodded  
"Do you know where the principals office is?" I asked. He nodded.  
"When you first come in on the right it the stairs on the left is the lockers. Go left and when you reach the opening in the wall keep walking till you see a door that says 'Principal Perry'." He said I nodded  
"Thanks." I said before walking back to my sister.  
Evelyn's POV  
I watched with a smirk as my sister walked over to a really cute nerdy looking boy, I waited for about a minute as she talked with him before she came back over to me.  
"And that's how you get it done sister…YOLO!" She said before walking off.  
I laughed and followed her as we headed to the office. As we walked through the halls I noticed some people watching us I guess sizing up the fresh meat so to say. But they better watch out if they mess with my sister they're going to wake up with no eyebrows.  
"Sister what are you thinking about?" asked Christina,  
"huh nothing why?" I asked  
"Are you thinking about shaving peoples eyebrows again because you got that unattractive evil look on your face?" I rolled my eyes and stopped my sister since she was about to walk past the office.  
"I think we go in here" I said before walking into the office.  
"Uh hello" I said as the lady sitting behind the desk looked up from playing some video game probably on another student hand held.  
"Oh you must be the new students?" she said before looking down at the game system she had in her hands and quickly through it down into her desk draw before standing up.  
"So you two are the Jackson twins huh?…you don't look like twins" she said  
"Yeah we got that a lot" I said with a shrug  
"We're fraternal" said Christina  
"Uh huh well here are you schedules, your gym clothes, and your locker numbers and combinations"  
We quickly thanked her and practically ran out of the office.  
"Is it just me or does she scare you more than the usually people we come across?"  
My sister simply nodded making a face as we walked off to find our lockers  
"So that boy you talk to." I said and she turned to me  
"What about him?" She asked raising an eyebrow  
"You like him?" I asked  
"Evee I just met him. I gotta wait a bit to see." She said before we both laughed and continued to search for out lockers. She found her's close to the gym doors and I found mine to be the locker on her left. We both unlocked our lockers in 2 seconds flat and put our things away at the same time. than when we put everything away we both closed our lockers and turned to one another  
"Who you ahve first?" I asked. She looked at her scedual.  
"Mrs. Jeins room 16, math." She said with one quick glance.  
"Same here. Let's go." I said. We interlocked our arms before walking towards our first class. people kept giving us strange looks. We kapt walking with our heads held high and smiles on our faces till we reached room 16.  
"You first." She said  
"Oh no after you." I said. We kept argueing on who goes in first than we decided to enter together witch was a sorta tight fit. We chuckeled a bit. A few other people were in the room. A short black kid, a tall white kid, a white girl and the teacher. The tall kid and short kid were playing rock paper sissors and the girl was listening to music. The short kid looked at us and the tall kid won the game.  
"Excuse us is this Mrs. Jeins class?" Christina and I asked at the same time. The teacher looked at us  
"Oh you must be our new students, Evelyn and Christina Jackson?" She asked. We nodded  
"They must have made a mistake. They said you two were twins." Said the teacher eyeing us up and down.  
"We are twins. Furturnal twins." Christina said I nodded.  
"Oh well. You need a text book so I'll get you one." She said before walking out of the room. Christina and I looked at the 3 others. The short kid walked up to me  
"Hello I'm Leo dolley and these are my step-sibelings, Adam and Bree Davenport." Leo said. Christina raised an eyebrow  
"Davenport?" She asked. Leo nodded  
"I met your brother... Chase I beleave he said was his name." Christina said Leo nodded. This was gonna be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Evelyn POV

As class started I quickly knew Math was not going to be my best subject…again. When the class was over I made my way to my locker to exchange books my sister right behind me.  
"Hey" she said "look", I turned to see what she was talking about and saw her pointing to a board full of papers. We both walked over and I read over some of them before stopping on a cheerleading tryout paper. I shuddered as memories came flooding back before I read the next one to the left. It was for volleyball tryouts, I smiled as I turned to my sister.  
"Maybe I'll try out for volleyball?" I said making her look at me weird.  
"Are you sure, I mean I don't want you to have to deal with what happened at out last school".  
"Don't worry" I said "it won't besides lesson learned", I said.  
"And what lesson would that be?" she asked me as we walked to our next class which we also had together, chemistry.  
"That boys suck and then you die" I joked, she chuckled lightly but I was serious as a heart attack. You wouldn't believe the drama that I been though with my last school. This was one of the reasons we had to move as well as start over in a new school. I felt bad because I felt like it was my fault my sister and my mom had to pack and up and leave but they both assured me it was for the best and that I didn't deserve to be treated how those people at my old school was treating me. Plus other things factored into the reason we moved but well get to those later.

Christina POV

"I was thinking of Soccer tryouts." I said. Unlike my sister I like soccer. She likes Vollyball.  
"I know. But weren't you the one who kicked the guy in the face during a game?" Evelyn asked  
"His face was in the way of the ball." I said shrugging. I than looked at more papers.  
"Ooooo Talent show." I said looking a purple paper. Evelyn rolled her eyes.  
"We should get to class." I said looking at the time. Evelyn nodded and we walked away to get to History class arm in arm. When we got there everyone was there sitting down. 2 seats were open. One next to that kid named Chase I talked to this mourning and one next to the girl named Bree. Evelyn quickly took the one next to Bree and I cursed to myself and took a seat next to Chase. He looked at me but I put my stuff on the table and waited for class to start  
"Aren't you that girl from this mourning?" He asked. I nodded as the bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. Darkson walked in.  
After school I got up from my seat in English and walked out quickly trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. My sister followed me doing the same.  
When we got into the halls she pulled me to the side, "we cant keep acting like this…well you cant". "Don't shut out the chance to make new friends because I have trust issue along with a few other things wrong with me" she told me.  
"You're not the only one with trust issue's Evee" I said  
"Yeah I know but that geek kid couldn't seem to stop looking at you during class, you might have a potential for a husband".  
I rolled my eyes, "you know that's not possible for me or for you" I said my voice growing to a whisper. My sister rolled her eyes, "mom said we can still date and have teenage fun so maybe we won't have husbands in the near future. Maybe mom will find a way around the problem."  
"Maybe" I said "but for now let's just focus on school" I said  
"School smool" said my sister "we should be focusing on our upcoming birthday and where we might want to go" she said with a smile on her face.

Evelyn's POV

I didn't want my sister to cut herself off from society because of me, we may be twins and sisters but we were two different people at the end of the day. I'm glad she was learning from my mistakes but I didn't want her to keep such a huge wall up. That boy seemed to really be into Christina and if we played our cards right maybe he could be a lifelong friend for my sister maybe even more.  
At the end of the day we headed towards the school exit when someone ran into me,  
"Sorry" I heard and turned to see the same short black kid from before, he was about an inch shorter than me.  
"Oh um its ok" I said, "accidents happen right?" I smiled lightly and he smiled back. Blinking I waved and turned to walk out with my sister.

No one's POV

Leo stood and watched the new girls walk out the school, they seemed suspicious to him, he couldn't quite but his finger on it but they were hiding something.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Christina POV

I was sitting in front of school siting and leaning on a tree reading a book that I had never heard of but bought it anyway. It was called 'The fault in our stars' It was actually really good so far.  
"Hey." Said a voice. I looked up and saw Chase.  
"Oh hey." I said with a small smile. I looked back at the book.  
"Mind is I sit with you?" He asked and I shook my head. He sat down next to me nd leaned back onto the tree. I kept reading  
"Whatcha reading?" He asked. I looked over to him  
"The fault in our stars." I said before looking back over to the book and began reading again. I turned and page and ended up elbowing Chase in the shoulder by mistake  
"Ow." He said moving her shoulder. I looked over at him  
"Sorry." I said. I than stared at the sky  
"Something interesting about the sky?" Chase asked. I shrugged and kept staring up. than the short black kid from yesterday walked up  
"Hey Chase. And new girl." He said and I looked at him  
"Don't call me that." I said with a small frown  
"Isn't it Evelyn or something?" He asked. I face palmed.  
"It's Christina. Evelyn is my sister." I corrected him  
"Oh well what you and Chase talking about?" he asked with a smile on his face. I got a text message and held up one finger before glancing at my phone seeing it was from my sister  
'somethings not right about the short black kid tread lightly'  
"Ok umm what was your question again?" I asked looking back up  
"Leo was actually just leaving" said Chase pushing him away  
"Oh so leo is your name" I said  
"You don't know my name we have like four classes together"  
"You didn't know my name in fact you got me mixed up with my twin sister and we don't even look like twins to most people being we have a different skin tone".  
"Oh" he said feeling bad and sorry about that  
"Hmm" I said closing my book and standing up  
"My sister needs me for something I'll see you guys later" I said before walking off  
"See what you did" I heard chase say  
"Hey how was I supposed to know you were trying to score with the new girl"  
"What..no..i wasn't" he stuttered I shook my head now out of ear shot and headed back into the school.  
When I walked into the school I spotted my sister leaning against one of the walls.  
I quickly walked over, "something wrong" I asked  
Evelyn's POV  
"No" I said "but mom called me and said that she's gonna be late coming home"  
"How late?" asked my sister  
"A day or two", my sister sighed  
"Hey you know mom is always working"  
"Yeah well she could be at home just a little bit more"  
"Hey I agree but look at it this way we can stay out as late as we want" I smiled  
"Oh your right, shall we go for a midnight run tonight" she asked getting excited  
"Definitely" I said nodding just as the bell ringed  
"Well off to class" I said before we walked over to our lockers quickly grabbing our things and heading to class.  
That night around ten I was in my room getting ready for my little outing with my sister. I wore a pair of black leggings with black boots and a black sweatshirt. My hair was up in a ponytail as I made my way towards the living room.  
I'm not going to lie our house was pretty amazing, from the outside it look like a normal three-story house with awesome and cute decorations on the outside. On the inside was a whole other story, our house was full of secret passage ways most that lead to our secret underground lair.  
You know how in that resident evil moving when Alice went down under the small cabin and it branched out so this big secret underground place. Yeah ours was that big, we owned a bunch of land and our mom had it built for us. Why…well you'll find out soon enough.  
"Hey Chris ready?" I asked my sister as she walked from upstairs,  
"yup" she said "can't wait how far are we going" she asked  
"Uhh not too far" I said "I know lets pay a surprise visit to your new crush" I said wiggling my eyebrows up and down.  
"Stop that" she said "and he's not my crush".  
"Still let's go visit them",  
"And how do we explain we knew where they live"  
"Uh duh their father is Donald Davenport who doesn't know where he lives"  
"Good call" she said "alright I'm in".  
"Awesome" I said as I picked up these silver and red gloves off the kitchen counter placing them on. They lit up red and then green before going back to red. My sister placed her gloves on watching as they turned yellow to purple and back to yellow.  
Exiting our house we locked up before running down the block, as we came to the corner I jumped up landing gracefully on the roof of the first house. My sister landed next to me,  
"hey look you can see their house from here" she said  
"I didn't know we lived nearby" I said checking my special watch for the coordinates from our house to theirs.  
"Race?" asked my sister, I nodded and we both took off silently but quickly making our way across the rooftops the wind blowing our hair wildly around. Ah the perks of having powers I thought.  
Christina POV  
The wind hit my face and I giggled as I did a backflip onto the next roof landing without a sound.  
"Show off." Evelyn said Telipathicaly  
"I know." I said back Telipathicaly I chuckled as I jumped onto the next house. We were closing in on the Davenport's house. I don't understand why Evelyn thinks I like Chase. She passes my up and I tried to go a bit faster so we were at the same place. We both hopped off the last roof onto the sidewalk  
"Made it." Evelyn said outloud. I nodded. The gate was open so we walked inside and saw th huge lawn.  
"Holy crap." I said and Evelyn nodded. We strolled up to the front door quietly and I looked to Evelyn  
"After you" I said letting my sister pass me, she rolled her eyes and ringed the doorbell.  
We waited about several seconds before the door swung open  
"Hey it's the little guy from several of our classes" said Evelyn,  
"What are you guys doing here" he asked surprised and shocked,  
"Awe not happy to see us" I asked "we were in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and say hi" My sister and I laughed at her little joke  
"What's so funny?" asked Leo, "oh um nothing" I said, well are you going to invite us in?", sure he said stepping aside  
My sister skipped inside and I walked in like a normal person  
"Again what are you guys doing here" he asked  
"Were evil and we came to kill you" said my sister randomly  
"Evee" I said hitting her on the arm "what I was just kidding" she said  
"I'll be right back" he said "don't go any where." He said before walking off  
Evelyn looked at me,  
"what is he afraid is going to happen if we walked off." I shrugged  
"I don't know but stop trying to cause trouble." I said  
"Me…cause trouble?" said my sister with a smirk.  
She then turned and walked off towards the open kitchen,  
"Evee you can't just walk into the people's kitchen" I started. As I followed her Leo ran back in and looked around before spotting us.  
"Look see they're right there." he said pointing to us, three more people walked in and I recognized one of them as Chase.  
"Hey guys sup?" said my sister and I rolled my eyes  
"Hey" said Bree "what are you doing here?"  
"That's what I been asking them since they arrived." said Leo  
"Well we were taking a late jog and decided to stop by." I said  
Chase looked the most suprised, it seemed like he couldnt believe we were actually here. I roled my eyes.  
"So suprised?" I asked breaking his consentration. My sister laughed. "Yolo." I said and my sister loked at me  
"Not a Yolo moment." She said and I looked back at her  
"It's always a Yolo moment." I said and she rolled her eyes  
"Would you stop with the yolo's!" Leo yelled and we looked at him  
"No." We said at the same time sounding like the same person. "Yolo."  
"Stop!" Leo said covering his ear. Me and my sister did our usual handshake. We ended with a fistbump than turned back to the others.  
"How did you kow this was our house?" Bree asked.  
"You're dd's Donald Davenport. Everyone know's where he lives." Evelyn said and I nodded  
"How did you know our dad was Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked  
"First, your last name is Davenport and 2nd you call you dad Mr. Davenport?" I asked with a raised eyebrow(Marcus anyone?) Chase looked to the others  
"No. He just wanted you to know who he was talking about." Chase said. I kept my eyebrow raised.  
"Um ok." I said looking to my sister who's eyebrow was raised also.  
Evelyn's POV  
"Yeah well what were you guys doing" I asked  
"Oh we were hanging in the lab" said Adam everyone looked at him  
"I mean laboratory"…"saved it" he singed  
"So you were either hanging out in the bathroom or the lab…you know I don't even want to know" I said acting as if I wasn't interested but in the back of my head I was rubbing my hands together already forming different plans.  
"Evee it's getting late" said my sister "I think we should head home",  
"oh come on Chris we were just bonding" I said pulling Leo into a hug squeezing his face into my boobs.  
"Can't breathe cant breath" he said waving his arms around wildly before Bree ripped him from my grasp. His eyes were wide as he gasped for air, he glanced down at my chest before pointing to the door.  
"Out now" he said…I shrugged  
"I thought that would work" I fake whispered making my sister hit me upside the head…hard  
"That was totally uncalled for" she yelled  
"So is kicking us out when we're trying to be nice and visit" I said loud enough for them to hear "but whatever I'll leave nice seeing you…not" I added  
chrsistina POV  
"Sorry for her behavior she just gets easily upset…she really did just want to drop by and say hi you know...well ok see you guys at school" I said before running off to catch up to my sister  
Evelyn POV  
"Evee wait" my sister said as I barged into the house,  
"why" I asked "im tired im going to bed".  
"Its Friday" she said "I know you don't go to bed on Fridays till like three in the morning".  
"Fine what" I asked turning to face her, she sighed and walked up to me hugging me  
"You like him" she whispered in my ear  
"Wait what" I said pushing her,  
"don't try to hide it you think leo is cute admit it".  
"First off that's crazy secondly no just no"…  
My sister laughed "ok well maybe you don't like him but admit it you think hes cute".  
I rolled my eyes "if I agree to these terms can we go do something fun".  
"Sure" she said "we can head downstairs and try out some of moms new gear".  
I smiled, "sister you know me so well" I said before we raced downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evelyn POV  
That weekend my sister and I were home. Mom was supposed to be coming home tomorrow, and I couldn't wait. She always bought back presents and then took us some place to catch up. Christina was somewhere in the house running around doing god knows what. Proabaly drooling over her geek of a boyfriend. Don't tell her I said that though shell probably hit me again or something.  
I was lying on the couch upside down playing a game of Modem War Fare when my phone went off. I picked it up and paused my game before flipping onto my feet.  
"Oh my GOD!" I yelled before running over to the intercom on our wall. "Chris get you butt up here now!" I yelled before sitting on the couch, she appeared some time later. What she asked as she stopped in front of me, pulling her down on the couch next to me I showed her the message I just got.  
'Surprise party for Leo tonight everyone is welcomed'  
"We so got to get ready it starts in like four hours!" I exclaimed,  
"ok." she said smiling now. We quickly raced off to our rooms and begin to get ready for the party.  
Exactly four hours later were done and ready, I had straightened my hair and placed a white and red bandana headband in my hair. I had on a red skirt that was short in the front and long in the back with a pair of white leggings. i had on a white tank top with a red colored glittered shirt I left open and open toed flats with a ribbon on the top of each. My nails were painted black and I wore four rings on my right hand and two on my left with a bangle around my upper arm.  
"Someone's dressed to impress" said Chris as she came from upstairs  
I made a face but smiled "...nice outfit" I said. She wore her black skinny jeans, purple sleaveless t-shirt and a white shrugg. Than she had on her black hightops and her hair was it's natural wavy look. "But way to origanal." I than said She rolled her eyes  
"You know I'm not that fancy when it comes to clothing." She said as she got her bag. It was a simple black purse with some paint spattered on it. I rolled my eyes and we walked out.  
"Witch way you wanna take?" She asked. I shrugged  
"You chose this time." I said. She smirked. I shook my head but she nodded. She snapped and we appiared right in frot of the Davenports house. I held my ears as the pain went away and I glared at my sister  
"You know I HATE doing that." I said. She just smirked  
"Exactly." She said. I smirked and snapped. Now she was wearing the exact same thing I was  
"Evelyn!" She said looking down She frowned and looked back up before snapping so I was wearing what she was before. I gasped  
"You know I don't do this kind of stuff!" I said She smiked  
"Sisterly pay back." She said. I glared and puleld her hair. Than she pulled my hair. We both went back to normal  
"We should stop doing that before someone sees." Christina said. I nodded and we went to the door. Christina knocked and the one to open the door was Adam  
"Oh hey it's the girls again." He said looking at his sibelings. Chase and Bree looked at us.  
"Hey guys." We said at the same time before waving.  
"Got the memo." I said  
Christina's POV  
They looked at us weird and my sister sighed  
"See should of knew it was a mistake come on Chris." she said grabbing my arm  
"Wait" said Bree "it wasn't a mistake...come in" she said.  
My sister looked at me and I nodded, she rolled her eyes and we walked in arm in arm.  
"Wow" said my sister "for a bunch of socially awkward teenagers you guys throw one heck of a party." I smiled  
"Ohh cake" she said running over,  
"no not yet" said Bree running after her.  
I shook my head about to head over there when I heard someone behind me  
Quickly turning around I almost ran into Chase  
"Oh um hi" I said backing up,  
"Look I'm sorry about my sister, she's…a Jackson at heart" I joked he looked at me with a smirk  
"Am I supposed to know what that means?"  
"Uh no but trust me she means no harm."  
"Yeah I kind of figured that when her face lit up at the site of cake"  
I laughed and he chuckled "yeah she's a kid on the inside but sadly an emotional teenage wreck on the outside." Again we laughed  
"Well enjoy the party" he said before patting my shoulder and walking off.  
About an hour later my sister and I were standing off to the side  
"Hey Chris…"  
"Yeah?" I said as I took a bit out of my slice of pizza  
"Wanna sneak around their house and find their lab?"  
"What no Evee" I said  
"Oh come on we won't get caught and if we do we can just erase their memory duh" she said  
I shook my head  
"Well I'm going with or without you bye sucker" she said before skipping out of the room. I looked around making sure no one noticed before following after her.  
"Really Evelyn let's not do this especially since their being so nice to us"  
"Look their hiding something and I want to find out what it is"  
"Why?" I asked "so you can give me another reason to not hang with them?"  
"I don't care what you do honestly Chris" she said throwing her hands up, she accidently sent a low grade energy ball towards the wall across from us and an elevator appeared.  
"See told you they were hiding something" she said before pulling me onto the elevator

Evelyn's POV  
"Ugh make it stop" said my sister as she stepped off the elevator  
"I think it's catchy." I said "Yeah sure" I snorted "more like he needs to catch a tune or at least an hearing aid…whoa this must be the lab" I said noticing where we were. "Come on eves we should go like now you found what we were looking for now let's go."  
"Wait" I said…"some of this stuff seems familiar"  
My sister rolled her eyes before looking around  
Wait your right she said…mom has some things like this but with a twist of her own.  
I quickly ran over to the cyber desk in the middle of the room and pulled out my right earring, it glowed red and turned into a USB. I plugged it into the desk and quickly typed something before watching as files quickly downloaded onto the drive.  
"Ok we can go now" I said looking around one last time before we headed upstairs, luckily when the doors opened to the hall no one was around so we quickly got off and the elevator vanished just as it had appeared.  
We entered the living room and blended in with the crowed, the rest of the party was pretty fun but I noticed one thing missing…leo  
Leo's POV  
"Eddy did you see that?" I said  
"Yeah those girls are totally hot I don't know why they want to be friends with you dorks"  
I rolled my eyes, "no did you see what she did with earring…do you think theyre bionic too.."  
"I don't know" said Eddy"..but you should go undercover and find out."  
I smiled "..yeah I should he said…if I ever get out of the lab"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evelyn POV  
My sister and I got home that night to find our mother running about the kitchen, we ran up to her hugging her both talking at the same time as we told her about our week so far in mission creek.  
"Whoa whoa, girls slow down" she said, "now tell me again about these friends you made".  
"Well" said my sister "there are four of them, there Adam, Bree, and Chase and then there is Leo"  
"yeah" I added "and Chris likes Chase". My sister glared at me,  
"and you like Leo" she said sticking out her tongue.  
"Do not" I said before pulling her hair,  
"ow" she said before pulling my hair. We both started to pull on each other's hair.  
"Girls cut it out before I cut both your hair again", we instantly let go and turned to our mother,  
Our mother had a short brown hair that was styled in a bob, she had blue eyes and pale slightly tanned skin.  
"Well mom you're never going to believe this but their father is a great inventor like you but not better of course, and they even have a lab and some of the stuff down there looks a lot like some of the stuff you made".  
"Oh really" she laughed "tell me did they show you this lab or did you sneak around their house till you found it".  
"Uhhh" I said,  
"Evelyn Hope Jackson what have I told you about putting your nose where it doesn't need to be".  
"To not get caught" I joked  
She gave me a look and I sighed,  
"ok ok but come on you have to admit I made a good call, I think this Donald Davenport maybe hiding something big."  
"And were not?" said my sister making us both laugh, we didn't notice this look come over our mothers face when I mentioned the name of Donald Davenport. That night we had a family dinner and watched some scary movies before falling asleep in the living room.  
The next morning my sister got a text from chase asking us to come over, I found it a little weird but I didn't want to ruin a potential friendship for my sister so I agreed to go.  
Chase's POV  
"Ok so the girl should be here in two hours" I said as I walked over to Mr. Davenport  
"Good" he said "we need to know what they know and what information they took from desk and why".  
"Also" added Leo "if they are bionic too remember they also have powers we don't know about".  
We all nodded and waited for Evelyn and Christina to show up…  
Evelyn's POV  
"Ok so how do I look?" I asked my sister  
"Like how you always look" she said  
"Hot I know" I said she rolled her eyes as she followed me out the door.  
I had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a white and yellow tank top with a button up over that and yellow and blue high tops. My sister who I dressed this morning wore a pair of light jeans with holes in the knees and a pink shirt with a jean vest and cute flats. We decided to take our car to the Davenports instead of by magic. We actually had several cars in our garage but this one belonged to us. It was a cute little red convertible. Pulling out of our drive way we quickly made our way over to their house.  
"I love this self driving car." Christina said  
"Don't get to clingy." said the car. I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever Jett," Christina said as we pulled into the Davenports driveway.  
"Jett wait for us here. If you hear the signal call our mom." I said.  
"Got it Evelyn." Jett said. Christina and I got out of the car. Jett locked his doors and Christina and I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door and we waited. Christina looked down at what she was waring  
"Why did I let you do this to me?" she asked. I shrugged  
"Because I have magic and could have just changed you into it if you didn't put it on." I said. She rolled her eyes as one of the Davenports opened the door  
"You two must be Christina and Evelyn." He asked  
"Yeah. You must be Mr. Davenport." Christina said with her usual smile witch wins everyone over.  
Christina's POV  
He moved to the side letting us in, my sister placed her hands in her back pockets,  
"so where are the others?" she asked looking around.  
"Awe looking for your little boyfriend" I teased  
"Shut up Christina he's not my boyfriend" she said  
"Who's not your boyfriend?" we heard and looked seeing Leo walking in  
I looked at my sister and noticed how her eyes flashed a different color before returning to normal.  
"No one" she said quickly before smiling innocently, Leo gave her this weird look folding his arms over his chest.  
"Well the others are coming now they had something they had to do".  
"Just sit down and relax" he said showing us into the living room. Hot co-co he asked  
"Oh yes please" we both said at the same time  
"Sorry were out of hot coco" he said  
"So then why did you just ask…you know what never mind" I said as my sister glared.  
Just then the other three came strolling in, I looked at my sister who looked at me, the looks they were giving us were weird, and then I realized they had us surrounded.  
"So girls mind telling me what you were doing snooping around our house yesterday?" asked Mr. Davenport.  
"What snooping we weren't snooping" said my sister as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
"Oh yeah" said Leo picking up a remote "then explain this". He pointed the remote at Eddy's screen and on it a video popped up of the party yesterday.  
"Dammit" I heard my sister say, I saw her hand slowly sneak into her pocket and knew she was signaling Jett to get mom.  
We watched the video seeing ourselves walk off from the party and end up in the hallway before finding the lab and then my sister stealing the files.  
"See I told you it wasn't a good Idea" I said before slapping my sister upside the head.  
"Ow that hurt" she said  
"Uh ha so you admit it?!" said Leo  
"Dude chillax you would think you were Sherlock Holmes or something, you have us camera it would be dumb if we tried to deny it".  
"So" said Chase as he looked at us, I looked down at my lap unable to look him in the eyes, "mind telling us why you were caught sneaking through our house and stealing from us when we were nice enough to invite you over".  
Evelyn's POV  
I rolled my eyes and leaned back putting my feet up on the table in front of me. "Nope" I said "not before you tell us why your so called lab looks a lot like our moms."  
"Your mom?" said Davenport, "wait…what's your last name again?" he asked  
"Jackson why?" I said  
Just then there was a knock on the door, not even two seconds later the door was thrown open and our mother came rolling in with one of her laser guns in her hand.  
"You girls ok?" asked our mom, we waved embarrassed before gesturing to the others around us, "oh..." she said before standing.  
"Alaina Jackson?"Mr. Davenport said his eyes wide  
"Girls what did you do?" our mother asked looking at us. We both smiled before slowly sinking down into the couch so she couldn't see us.  
After a few seconds mom ran up to Mr. Davenport and they hugged.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold the phone." Leo said pulling them apart and standing in between them "Hold the freaky deeky phone. Who is she?" Leo asked looking at our mom  
"Our mom. Isn't she awesome." Christina and I said at the same time. Leo looked at up  
"I was asking Mr. Davenport." He said. Christina stuck her toung out at him  
"Christina Taylor Jackson stick your toung back in your mouth." mom said and Christina stuck her toung back in her mouth.  
"Leo this is a long lost friend. Alaina and I were best friends in collage." Davenport said. Christina and I stood straight up  
"What?" We asked in unison. We looked at mom  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Christina asked mom looked at us  
"Well... I never really thought it would ever have to come up." She said nerviously  
"Well Mrs. Jack-." Leo didn't get to finish because mom cut him off  
"It's Miss Jackson. My husband died." She said.  
"Well than Miss Jackson explain to me. Are your daughters bionic?" Leo asked.  
"Bionic?" Christina and I asked "No."  
"Donald? Why would they be bionic? I thought the invention was for robot use." mom said. That caught my attion  
"Wait? What invention?" I asked. Mom and Davenport looked at me  
Christina's POV  
"Well" said Davenport as he rubbed the back of his head  
"Wait don't tell me that there are Bionic humans in this room."  
"Where?" said my sister looking around before she looked at Chase,  
"Think fast." she said before throwing an energy ball at him, he held up his hands and a force field came up blocking it.  
"Cool...ow!" she said as both me and my mom hit her upside the head  
"What was that for?" she asked  
"Are you sure they aren't bionic?" asked Bree  
"Yeah," said my mom "my daughter are not bionic."  
"So then what are they?" asked Adam,  
"mom come on we know their little secret and you and doubled over here are friends." said my sister.  
"Fine," said my mother "you can tell them."  
"Whoop whoop!" both me and my sister said at the same time,  
"sister do you want to do the honor?" she asked me,  
"after you." I said. My sister squealed before snapping her fingers. A purple flash of what looked like lighten started in her hand before stretching over the rest of her body. Every inch of skin it touches turned a different color before materializing. Finally when it stopped my sister was wearing a black one piece suit. It was all black with purple patterns on the back, it had a skirt attached to it with a silk back that just touch the floor. It had a small cut around the chest area but still appropriate looking. Next I snapped my fingers and just like my sister a purple color surrounded my body but in a fury of flames. I was now decked out in a one piece fitted suit that consisted of black too with a reddish pink symbol on the side of the pants. My outfit was short sleeved while my sisters were long sleeved.  
Our mother walked over to us and placed a hand on each of our shoulders,  
"Donald I'd like you to meet my daughters Evelyn and Christina. They are basically what you would call…Witches."  
"We prefer Twitches." We said at the same time "Because we're, twin witches." We finished at the same time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christina POV

"I'm changing back." I said. I snapped and the same purple light came over me and I was now in what I was in before.  
"Aw but you looked so cute." Evelyn said before snapping and changing back to what she had on before.  
"Whatever." I said.  
"But! Hoooowwwwww." Leo said before fainting. I held my hand out and a green beam shot from my hand out to him. He stopped falling and I moved my hand up and he floated into the air. I got him on the couch before putting my hand down.  
"And that's how ya do it." I said looking at my sister "YOLO!" She rolled her eyes.  
"Wait. this can't be possible. Statistics show that there is no such thing as Magic." Chase said I looked at him  
"You must be a brain boy." said my sister. My eyes glew Yellow and I used my scanning powers. I blinked and my eyes were back to normal  
"completely correct. Bionic chip implant in his neck, has a double personality and his powers are being smart, force field, super senses and many other things." I said  
"Whoa you can do all that just by making your eyes go yellow?" Adam asked. I nodded  
"I can also do this." I said. I snapped and now Evelyn was wearing what Chase was wearing, I was wearing what Evelyn was wearing and Chase was wearing what I was wearing  
"Ah! What did you do!" Evelyn shrieked. She glared at me before snapping. Now I was wearing what Chase was wearing and she was back to her normal outfit  
"Oh it's on Evelyn." I said. I snapped and Chase and I were back to normal. I grabbed most of Evelyn's hair and Pulled it  
"OW!" She said she grabbed most of my hair and pulled it  
"OW!" I said.  
"Girls if you do this one more time I am going to shave your heads!" Mom said. We let go of each others hair and sat down on the couch and sunk in  
"Still this can't be possible." Chase said. I sprang to my feet  
"Oh yeah?" I asked. He nodded "Fine. Dose this look like bionics?" I asked. I snapped and a blue glow came around me. Next thing I knew I was on all four. I had changed into a golden retriever. And the dog thoughts took over. I ran over to Chase and playfully pushed him down.  
"Whoa!" He said I panted and layed down next to him my toung hanging out of my mouth. I barked. "Ok... Maybe you are magic." I said. I barked again and I turned back to normal still laying like a dog so it was a funky position. I stood up and helped him up  
"But how?" Davenport asked.  
"Chemical explosion." Evelyn and I said at the same time.  
"Evee and I were messing with chemicals when it sorta blew up in or faces. We have no memories thought. we just remember mom telling us when we woke up." I said  
Evelyn's pov  
I turned and looked at Leo before smirking and holding up my hand. It glowed blue and I started spinning my hand around creating a small cloud above him. There was the sound of lighten and then it started to rain. He instantly jumped and fell to the floor now drenched.  
"Evelyn was that really nessary?" asked my mother  
"Mom that's who she li...oomph." said my sister as I elbowed her in the stomach.  
"One more word sister and I will send you to Egypt...again." I said holding up my hand.  
She smirked at me before looking away all innocent like, our mother instantly knew what was going and that same smirk came across her face as well.  
"So you guys can change your clothes at will?" asked Bree all excited.  
"Yeah," I said "its pretty awesome"  
"Well that's nice and all but did you have to get me wet!?" yelled Leo as he gestured to himself. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers and his clothes changed and now he was wearing a whole different outfit and dry. "Thank you." he said dusting off invisible dirt. "Nice outfit choice by the way." he said smiling at me. My sister nudges me and I nudge her back making her stop.  
"Ok" Davenport said as he paced the living room. "So let me he this straight your two daughters accidently gave themselves magically powers and now you all live here..."  
"Yes," said my mother "why is that a problem?"  
"Noooo why would it be a problem danger only ever followed you like everywhere." Davenport said  
I stood up and stood in front of my mother, "what's that suppose to mean Davendork?" I said getting defensive. Leo snorted trying to hold back a laugh  
"You told them my school nick name?"  
My mother rolled her eyes and pushed me back.  
"Calm down my little lioness." I placed a hand on my waist as I stood off to the side of my mother. "Look the reason we moved was because my girls were having problems at their old school and danger did not always follow me around more like lurked in the shadows and jumped me when I wasn't looking."  
"Yeah ok," said Davenport "but what happens with the girls school?" he asked.  
"Uhh you'll have to ask them it's their story to tell not mine." she said  
"Ummm..." Christina and I said at the same time. I looked at her and she immediately shook her head. I was gonna have to explain  
"We may have almost, accidentally vaporised someone." I said messing with the bracelet I had on.  
"And they may have been hospitalized and put in a crazy asylum." Christina finished messing with her bracelet.  
"Yeah... Not our best idea to pick a fight." I said and Christina nodded. and we sat on the couch.  
"That dude was a bi-" Christina covered my mouth before I could finish.  
"Wait so let me get this straight," said Bree pushing her way to stand in front of us. "You go some poor kids sent to the asylum?" she asked.  
"First of all," I said getting defensive "he wasn't just some poor kid, try one of my tormenters an I don't mean like Trent. He just has a big head that need to be deflated, this guy would basically have his group of followers harass me and my sister to the point we had to get restraining orders. This was a bad idea because that only made him even madder. So then he started stalking us, and harasses us more and being that he was the most popular boy in school plus his dad was the principal he got away with most of it. Why because idiots couldn't see that what he was doing was wrong and needed to be stopped. When he realized no one was really going to stop him he took it to a whole another level." My sister placed a hand on my shoulder pulling me back into the couch.  
"Enough Evee its over ok just…relax." She said  
"Yeah ok if it was over why did we have to move…honestly not that I'm not complaining I was a day away from blowing up the school so we would never have to go back." She laughed lightly making mom smile as well.  
"Wow," said Leo "sounds like you guys had it bad,"  
I shook my head "you think you know bad until it happens to you. What we went through is something you think you would only see on a lifetime movie special."  
"Anyway," said my mother clapping her hands together gaining everyone's attention, "how about we invite you all over for dinner tonight and me and my girls can give you a tour of our house."  
"Sure," said Davenport "I would love to see what inventions you came up with other then teenage witches for daughters." he said slowly as he glanced at us. We smiled and stood up heading for the door,  
"cool we can show you guys our training grounds it's going to be so awesome." said Christina"…YOLO." She said holding up a peace sign  
"Chris…really?" I asked and she nodded We left and Christina and I hopped into Jett.  
Leo POV  
I looked to the others with a face that told them what I felt  
"Did that just happen!?" I asked. The others nodded.  
"Mr. Davenport." Chase said looking at Big D "How do you know that woman?" He asked. I looked at Big D for an explination  
"Well..." Davenport started "It was when I was in my Sophmore year in Collage..."  
Davenport POV Flash back...  
I was in the back of my science class in Welker Ville Collage. Than I heard the door open up  
"I looked up to see a girl who was a little shorter than me at least and she had blue eyes and ivory skin. Her hair went to her shoulders and was brown. She looked to be my age.  
"Hello Miss can I help you?" asked the Teacher, Mr. Brown  
"Yes. This is my first day. My name is Alaina Jackson." said the girl. She spoke softly and slowly. She wore faded Blue jeans, a pair of 1 inch heals and a black T-shirt. She had a folder in her arms and a Notepad.  
"Yes. Please take a seat back there with Mr. Davenport." Mr. Brown said pointing at me. She nodded and sat where she was told. I looked at her  
"Hi." I said. She looked at me  
"Oh hello." She said with a small smile  
"I'm Donald." I said holding out my hand  
"Alaina." She said shaking my hand.  
End of Flashback back to Leo POV...  
"And that's how I met Alaina." Bid D said.  
"And she's as smart as you?" asked Adam  
"Uhh kind of she's smart in her own way I mean were both smart but we took different roads down the winding path of...being smart"  
"She had an higher GPA in college didn't she?" asked Chase  
"It was only by point five and she rubs it in my face every time!"  
"Well she didn't this time" Bree said with a smile  
"Ha your right." said Big D "now you kids get ready we leave in a little bit" we nodded and went to walk off but stopped as Mr. Davenport turned to walk off and had a sign on his back that said 'point five points smarter then you.'  
We looked at each other before laughing and going to get ready.  
A little bit later we arrived at the Jackson house hold  
"Wow their house is pretty small" said Bree as we looked around  
"Don't let outside appearances fool you" we heard and looked around for the source of the voice.  
"Look" said Chase pointing to the roof, we all looked up to see Evelyn sitting on the roof of the house a black cat sitting in her lap. It had bright green eyes and I swear it was looking right at me.  
Evelyn picked up the cat and placed it on her shoulder before jumping down and landing in front of us, she smiled before a key appeared in her hand and she unlocked the door letting us in.  
"Think they're secretly going to fatten us up and eat us?" said Adam as we walked inside  
"Adam" said davenport "those are witches only in story books".  
The door slammed behind us making us jump  
"Well then when they bring out the candy you can have the first bowl" Adam said patting him on the shoulder before we all followed Evelyn to the living room. We were all surprised to see Christina playing a guitar.  
"Ah a guitar made out of candy!" Yelled Adam making Christina looked up surprised. We all face palmed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christina POV

I threw my guitar into the air and it evaporated into my room. The Davenport's staired at me.  
"Wha?" I asked standing up from my seat crossing my arms as I did.  
"Christina if you're gonna put away your guitar can you please actualy get up and go to your room?" Mom asked.  
"But mom I never do that." I said looking over at her  
"Yes but we have guests." mom said narrowing her eyes a bit. Than I sat back down a bit embarrased.  
"And my sister is crazy." Evelyn said. I glared at her and snapped. Her feet dissapiared and she fell forward landing on her face  
"Ow!" She said and I smirked  
"Haha." I said crossing my legs. She snapped and all that was left were my legs. Since I couldn't talk my legs stood up walked over and kicked Evee in the sind  
"Evelyn Hope Jackson do not cut your sister in half." Mom said. Leo had fainted again. Evelyn groaned before snapping so I came back. But one thing was wrong. My top half was on backwards. I snapped and I was on the right way and she had her feet back. I helped up Evee and we both punched eachother in the arm  
"Girls cut it out before I cancel the big party you two want to have so bad."  
"Ok ok," said Evee "we'll behave just don't cancel the party."  
"Yeah," I said "we already booked the carnival."  
"Wait you guys are having a carnival?" asked Leo as Chase helped him up off the ground  
"Yeah," said Evelyn "our sweet sixteen is in two weeks she said smiling placing a hand on her hip."  
"Awesome," said Bree "are we invited?" she asked  
"Of course," I said "you guys are the first ones to be invited we begin giving out invite next week though."  
"Ok girls lets show our guest around and please try not to scare them out of their pants." she said  
"Mom that was one time." I said rolling my eyes  
"Hmm let's keep it that way." she said before we gestured for the other to follow us.  
I watched my sister skip ahead of the group making a sweeping motion with her hand, the doors to the ball room opened and she glided inside.  
"This is our ball room." she said spinning around,  
"Wow" said Adam as he looked up and around ",this room is huge"  
Next we moved on to show then the dining room, the game room, our dance room, the skating rink we just had installed and finally our study/art room.  
"Our bedrooms are upstairs but we're still getting those together so maybe we'll show you another time." I said.  
Evelyn's pov  
"Ok now on to the next and best part." she said as we stood in the middle of the ball room, she pressed her foot into the floor flexing it and standing on her toes making a light appear under her. Next the floor sunk and then the walls moved back and the floor begin to move down.  
"Where are we?" asked Bree as she looked around, rooms flew past us before we stopped at the bottom,  
"is that a shark?" asked Leo as he pointed to the giant tank we had.  
"Yeah but little Seamor is a sweet heart. Right baby?" I said walking over to the tank, the shark swam over to me before swimming around the tank three times.  
"Now what we wanted to show you guys was our training room." said Chris as she walked over to a wall and pressed a button. A door opened up and it was pitch black,  
"come kids don't be scared." I teased before walking through. The others looked at each other before pushing Chase to the front who then pushed Mr. Davenport to the front.  
When they finally entered they gasp as the huge arena, it had floating rocks, turning spikes and arrow heads as well as fire coming out of random holes.  
I jumped up on the railing and turned towards the group,  
"would you guys like us to demonstrate our basic powers?" I asked.  
"Yeah." said Adam all excited, I laughed and nodded before jumping onto the nearest rock which was a few feet away. Christina then jumped up into the air and landed gracefully onto the same rock as me.  
"Ready?" I asked and she nodded "After you." I said and she nodded. She got to the back of the rock and ran over to the edge and jumped off fliping and dodging diffrent things. She doged a few spikes and flames before landing one one of the other rocks gracefuly as if nothing had just happened. She looked to me  
"Your turn." She said as a spike flew at her. She held out her hand and it froze in mid air she closed her hand into a fist and it changed into a ball of metal and she thrusted her hand down so it fell to the bottem of the training area and went threw the ground. I rolled my eyes and jumped into the air. I than fliped doging just about everything landing on a rock near my sisters.  
"Come on! Make this exciting!" Adam said kinda board. I looked to Christina who nodded. He held both hand out and fliped up lazers shooting from our hands that would have cutt up Adam and the others if mom wasn't able to get the sheild up in time. We held our hands our eyes glowing a bright blue and we moved in the same motion and stomped our left foot cracking the rocks a bit. Then we quickly moved and the lazers cut a few rocks in half but they reformed as always.  
"Oh I know." I said before whispering to my sister, her eyes lit up and she nodded before we both jumped away from each other. Mom instantly knew what we were doing and pushed a few buttons. The arena shook before it opened and a few trees popped up as well as some rocks on the ground and a small pond off to the side.  
"Ready sister?" I said as the purple light surrounded me changing my outfit,  
"I'm always ready." said Chris as she changed too. We starred each other down before both jumping up. I landed on a tree and crossed my arms before turning them and lifting them up towards my chest. Instantly several large vines popped out of the ground, one heading for the rock Christina was one. She jumped up just as the vine exploded through the rock, she fell towards the arena ground and rolled to a stop near the pond.  
She then started to move her hand in a circle like movement and the water rose up before forming into a giant water tornado. She sent it at me and I jumped put of the tree as it was blown away.  
"Easy girls." I heard my mom say through the speakers,  
I formed an energy ball in my hands before throwing it at my sister who dodged before she used the air and floated into the water tornado and started throwing energy balls at me from inside.  
"Cheater!" I yelled before I flicked my hands and they set on fire, I then started to throw fire balls at the energy balls so when they hit they exploded. Finally she came out of the tornado setting the water back into the ground. We skidded a few feet away from each other and I flexed my hand a giant chain appeared, my sister clapped her hands together and then slowly pulled them apart a sword forming. Just as I was about to swing the chain at her this cold mist sprayed all over us.  
"Ah mom was that necessary?!" I asked the chain vanishing,  
"yes you two always get way too destructive when you spar. Besides dinner is ready." she said,  
Awe man said Chris it was just getting good, I shrugged and we turned back to our normal clothes before both jumping up and landing in front of the group. I cracked my neck as my sister rolled her shoulders.  
"We should have stretched before doing that." I said feeling sore already. She nodded and our mother lead us all back to the dining room to eat. Christina seamed to be playing tricks because the Davenports were looking all around like trying to find out if someone was talking. I rolled my eyes and we walked into the dining room to begin eating.  
When we got to the dining room we each took a seat, our mother sat at the head of the table and we sat on either side of her.  
"Girls" she said,  
"oh now you want us to use magic" I said as I stood as did my sister.  
"I'll do it" she said and I nodded before sitting down, she waved her hand and the food floated out of the kitchen and landed on the table. "There." she said before sitting down.  
Christina's POV  
I looked around as everyone started to fill their plates, I laughed as Chase had to snatch away the bowl of potatoes from Adam. "Chase," I said "it's ok" I waved my hand and the bowl refilled with potatoes. I could feel my face heat up as we made eye contact before I turned to my mother who handed me the bowl of greens.  
"Can someone pass the chicken?" asked Leo.  
"Sure" said my sister, she picked up the bowl and hit it softly with her hand, it glowed lightly before pinning slowly down the table to Leo who caught it.  
"Awesome" he said before putting some on his plate. Both of us looked at each other and smiled before looking down at our plates. We didn't notice the look Mr. Davenport and our mom shared


End file.
